Ami-chan's victory
by Lita Kino
Summary: Ami-chan is the heroine. She is on the virge of break down with the struggle with school, being a scout and dateing her lover.
1. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
By: Lita Kino  
  
  
"Hey you guys!" yells Mercury. "I heard and came as fast as I could."  
"Jupiter Thunder Sac!" yells Jupiter.  
Mercury doges the attack. "Wha.., What is going on? It is me Mercury you guys." Mercury pleas.   
" Ha! Your no longer one of US. Your to good for us so we decided to kick you out!" Taunts Mars.   
"Sailor Moon?! What is going on?!" askes Mercury looking distressed.  
" Don't you get it? I thought you where the brains of the group. You sure are slow Mercury. We kicked you out. Your no longer one of us. Go away your no longer needed here. So just vamoose and be gone." Sailor Moon walks away followed bye the others. Leaving Mercury sitting on the ground confused and crieng.   
  
Ami-chan woke up from her nap. She woke with a start. She laughed at he dream she had. " That was funny, they would NEVER do anything like that to me. What time is it? Oh man! Im late! Greg-chan is going to be mad!" Ami-chan got her things together and ran down stairs to the café down the street.   
Greg-chan sat in the café shop and looked at his watch. " What happened to her? She's never late." Just as he said that Ami-chan tapped on the window next to him. Ami-chan ran in and sat in front of Greg-chan.   
" I am so sorry im late! I realy am I fell asleep and had a terrible dream but never mind that. What do you want to do today?" Ami-chan quickly apoligized. Greg-chan smiled a sweet smile and held her hand.   
"I want to be with you today that's what I want." He smiled a sweet smile.   
Ami-chan blushed. "Well, um would you like to go to the fair today? We can be together and have fun there." Ami-chan blushed. "Sure anything for you."   
After they ate lunch they went off towards to fair.   
Ami-chan and Greg-chan were having fun when they heard a loud crie and people arguing. They went off to see what was happening and they found it to be the other girls.   
" Rei your so mean! You never let me have fun with Mamaru!" Usagi cried.  
Rei looked at her sternly and said " Oh that's not true! I just wanted you to be with us today and not with him! You never hang out with us anymore Bunny!" Rei said in a sincer voice. Bunny stoped crieing and smiled. " I have been selfish havent I? Im sorry" She gave Rei a hug. " Thanks Rei-chan! Can we go get some ice cream?" "Sure bunny" She smiled.   
Ami and Greg walked up to the others. " Hey Ami-chan. Hey Greg-chan!" said Mako-chan and Mina-chan with a smile.  
" Hey there you guys what are you all doing here." Asked Ami.  
"We decided that we would have some fun and besides, today was to good of a day to pass up on." Said Mako-chan.   
Ami and Greg nodded. "Would you care to join us you two?" Bunny asked.   
"Sure" said Greg.  
They all went towards the roler coaster.   
~ flash back~  
"But why you guys! Why are you doing this to me?!" Ami-chan asked.  
"Because you are not worth it." A man said.  
Ami started to cry. "But I gave you everything1 My heart, my love why are you leaving me like this? I loved you!" she cried. Tears fell down her face.   
"Save it! It wont change me at all. Go away mow. Your tears are nothing to me anymore." The man walked off and left Ami standing there crying.   
~ End Flash back.~  
  
To be continued. Okay I know this seems short but I just started this. All the characters I have used are not mine. They Belong to the people who made sailor moon. I just use the names to make the story and make u peeps out there happy. Read on to find out what is to happen to our heroin, Ami-chan in Ami-chan's Victory part 2. BYE!  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Ami-Chan's Victory  
Part 2  
  
Ami-chan, Greg-chan and the girls spent the rest of the day goofing off together. After a day of non-stop fun and laughter, they decided to retire and go home.  
  
"Greg I want to thank you for driving me and my friends home. I'm sorry that we couldn't spend the day together like we wanted, you know just you and me." Ami said as they reached her apartment.   
  
Greg looked at her and smiled sweetly. Ami melted when she looked into his cool gentle eyes. She wanted so much to be in his strong arms, there she could find sanctuary and peace, but she was afraid. Afraid of what would happen if she took their relationship to the next level. She didn't want to hurt again. She looked away.   
  
" Well I really must go now Greg. We should get together for lunch or something. Well thank you again." She opened the door of the car when Greg reached for her arm and caught hold of it.  
  
"Ami what is wrong? I knew this was to happen but what is wrong? Overtime we get close you pull away from me. Do you not trust my love and me? Do you not love me? Is there someone else?" Greg asked with sincerity in his voice.  
  
Ami looked at him and stoked his face. " Oh no, no, no, its not you its me. I do trust you and your love that you offer. There is no one else, I just need time. I don't want to get hurt Greg. I know you would never hurt me but I need to straighten something out first. I'm so sorry!" Ami got out of the car and ran to her apartment.  
  
Ami, why are you doing this to us? Why do you push me away? I don't understand. I lone you and I am here if you need me. Greg thought as he drove off.  
  
Ami ran to her apartment, not looking back for if she looked back at his cool eyes, she would forever be lost. A stream of tears fell down her face. I'm so sorry Greg, my love is forever with you but I need to straighten these feelings. It's so hard! School, Greg and the Nega verse! I'm so sorry my love. She silently thought to herself and cried.  
  
Ami reached her apartment and wiped the tears from her face. She went to her room to undress for bed. She got into an oversized T-shirt and a pair of girl's boxers with puppy prints. She went to bed after setting her clock for 9:00 in the morning. She went to bed and hoped for sweet dreams with happy endings.  
  
~ Flash Back ~  
"Oh my love you shouldn't have!" Ami exclaimed holding a necklace with a dimod dolphin on it.  
"I knew you liked water animals so when I saw this I thought it was perfect for you." Replied a deep voice with a shadow covering the face so you couldn't see it.  
~ Flash ~  
"Why! Why are you doing this to me?! What am I to you? Am I just some sex kitten that you can get your perverted hands on? Don't you have any heart? Don't you love me? Why? WHY?!" Ami cried and ran to her room.   
"Because your not worth it! Why bother you are a low life girl dog! I'm out of here!" The deep voice yelled.  
~ End Flash Back  
  
Ami woke up with a start. Why do these dreams or memories of my past love keeps coming back? It's eating at me! Ami thought in dismay. What is wrong? Her eyelid began to twitch. Oh no! Not a god sign, when this happens it means I'm stressing. Okay I need to calm down and not worry so much and it shall go away. However, I need to stop running from this, I need to figure it out. Ami laid back down and closed her eyes and tried to calm her mind and stop all these thoughts that kept coming to her head. After some time, she fell asleep peacefully.  
  
Ami woke the next day to the sound of her alarm. She reached over and turned of the alarm and put on her radio. She smiled at the song that was on. She started to hum to the song of Sailor Moon theme. She took a shower and got dressed in a pair of cute jean shorts with pockets on the sides, and a small tight blue T-shirt. She turned off her radio and got her purse and akeys and left the building.   
  
"Good Morning Ami" said a man out of the shadows. Ami gasped at the sight of the man. " Neflight? What are you doing here?" she asked in a flat tone.  
  
He smiled lovingly. " Why I came to see you of course."  
  
She frowned. " We are over Neflight! I don't want to put up with you anymore. It is because of you that I cant get close to Greg! I don't love you anymmore acept that!" Ami yelled at him.  
  
"Oh Ami I'm hurt. Here I thought you still loved me. All that I did for you..." Ami cut him off. "All that you did for me? What did you do for me? All you did was want me to be something I wasn't. You tried to make me change. I was never me around you. I was always what you wanted me to be. Go away Neflight! Im n longer yours to call on. Why I was with you is beyond me but go away." Ami turned and walked away.  
  
"Well then I guess I shall have to convince you to stay. I don't know how about capturing this Greg fellow, torture him and then go after your friends one by one." He grined. "Yes that should suffice until further more."  
  
Ami turned. " You wouldn't dare hurt Greg or the others."  
He smirked. " You should know me better sweetheart."  
Ami formed a fist when a hand was on he shoulder.  
  
" Is everything okay Ami. Is he bothering you." It was Lita and she asked in a flat tone. " Go away Neflight, she is done with you, we are all done with you." Out of the bushes came Amara, Michele, Setsuna, Mina, Serena and Rei. Darien put down the paper he had hidden his face with on a bench next to Neflight.  
  
"I think you should leave, NOW!" said Amara in a tense tone.   
Neflight smirked and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Fine then. Ill leave, just remember Ami what I said. If you all heard it then you should be cautiouse too. Good Bye Sweetheart." Neflight said with a laugh and vanished.  
Everyone was silent for a moment and then Lita spoke. " Are you okay Ami?" she asked in a sincer voice.  
Ami nodded and breathed a sigh of relife. By this time they all had gathered around her and where walking to the café.   
  
"What did he want?" Amara asked. Ami shook her head.   
"Im not sure what he wanted. I don't know what to do. I mean he will carry out what he said if I don't go with him." Lita slamed her fist on the table.  
  
"WHAT?! Are you telling me you are going to sell yourself to this jerk because of us? I don't care how much we mean to you but that is just sick! Im sorry Ami no matter how much you care for us you are NOT going to sell yourself to him." Lita said with a hint of her being worried for Ami.  
Amara nodded. "I agree. Your heart belongs to Greg does it not? If so don't do this. It will eat at you the rest of your life. Let Lita, Setsuna, Machele and I handel this. We know what we are doing. Let us take care of this." Amara looked to the three girls she mentioned.   
  
" No! Wait she's our friend too let us help." Serena said.  
Darien put down his cup of tea. " Hold on Serena, they have a better chance than we do of getting him. Besides we need to watch their back in case anything goes wrong. We all have to watch each others back." Darien looked to them all. Everyone agreed.   
  
"Then we leave it at that." Setsuna said after she took a sip of her soda.   
Thank you all of you but I have to talk with him. Find out what he wants.  
Ami graoned in pain and then fainted. "Ami!" everyone yelled.  
  
To Be continued. The next chapter is the last one for Ami-chan's Victory. So look for Ami-chan's Victory, Part 3 until next time I hope you all enjoyed!  
  
  
  



End file.
